True Love At Last
by Tomahome-Lover-101
Summary: The story starts off of the day of the wedding of Edward And Bella and i guess it all falls into place after that...just have to read and see! Please R&R!
1. Disturbance

Chapter One:

Disturbance

Jacob Black twisted the wedding invitation in his hand over and over again until it finally just turned into a little lump of white dust in his palm. It was the day of the wedding and he was debating on whether of not he should go and take Bella away from the horrible fate that she would be facing if she married that _bloodsucker. _All Jacob could think about was Bella in an amazing white dress that seemed to glow for millions of miles away, but instead of Edward in the groom's spot he saw himself smiling as Bella was walking down the aisle to meet him. This image appeared in his head every time he thought about the wedding, which was on his mind all the time now that the wedding had finally arrived.

"I can't let this wedding happen if it's the last thing that i do! I have to do whatever it takes to take what it is right-fully MINE!" He yelled as he crushed the powder in his hands and took off running into the woods. "He's not going to take the one i love away from me!"

As he ran as fast as he could Jacob quickly transformed into his dark wolf and continued to run the direction to the Cullen house.

"What do you think your doing you JACKASS!" Sam's voice filled Jacob's head, making him stop in his tracks. "She chose him not you, so if you were smart you wouldn't even try."

"NO! She will be mine and that is all i have to say about that!" Jacob thought back as he continued to run towards his destination.

Before he knew it Sam, Quil, and Embry stood before him in hopes to stop him from going to the wedding. Sam stood before Quil, and Embry who looked solemn due to the fact that they had to go against their best friend.

"I told you to not go! You can't just go against me like that...you are the one who didn't even want to be the leader of this pack, so you have to listen to me!" Sam growled as he stared into Jacob's eyes.

"Not when it comes to this! I don't have to listen to a damn thing you say unless it has something to do with the whole pack!" Jacob glared back. "And i believe it only affects me and nobody else!"

Jacob's lips curled behind his teeth as the sides of his mouth curled into a sly grin, he knew what each of them were thinking but he really didn't care. Bella was his and nobody was going to stop him from getting what he wanted, even if it meant hurting one of his brother's to do so.

"Oh, don't even think that...we could take you down in a heartbeat...three against one!" Embry said aloud in his mind. "I think we are much stronger then you think we are Jacob."

A deep growl rumbled beneath his massive chest, making him more intimidating to Quil and Embry. Jacob opened his hand and showed the white powder to the other wolves. "Can't you see how much this hurts me...more then anything I have ever felt before. And now you are going to tell me that you would rather see me hurt then happy with the one that i want to be with!" Jacob gave a growl of laughter. "Your just a bunch of pathetic wolves, that's what you are!"

Taking a quick step back Jacob launched himself with his back legs and sprang onto the back of Sam. His eyes full of hate and pain quickly turned to Sam's neck in hopes to rip his throat out, but before Jacob could do anything of that kind Sam quickly threw him off of his shoulder's and onto the wet ground. And before Jacob knew what they were doing they all lifted him up and started to run toward the mountains.

"You gave us no choice Jacob, we have to take you away from here for good...you can never go back there it's for Bella's safety." Sam explained as he continued to run with Quil and Embry by his side.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! I'm not going to do anything dangerous to her! She knows me better then that and you guys should know me better then that as well!" Jacob yelled as he continued to try to escape the strong grasps of the three werewolves. "I don't understand what you are doing to me! I thought you were my brother's?!"

"Don't you see how easy you lose your temper?! What if you did that while you were with Bella but instead of only scarring her like...Emily...you kill her." Embry spoke with a soft tone. "What would you do then Jacob?"

Jacob's angry eyes turned soft as he began to think of Sam and Emily and how her face was scarred by Sam's erratic behavior, but instead of Bella being alive he saw her lying dead at his feet. He knew his brothers were right he just didn't want to accept the fact that he would never be able to be with the person whom which he truly loved. Jacob's body turned limp as

they continued to run him to the top of the highest mountain, he no longer cared for anything more in his life and from that moment on he promised himself to not let his emotions get the best of him.


	2. Getting Ready

Chapter 2:

Getting Ready

Bella's heart was racing as she slipped into the beautiful white dress that Alice had made for her. It felt nice and cool against her tan skin, which made some of her anxiety go away for the time being. At a time like this she was so glad that Edward wasn't able to read her mind, because she knew that he was right outside the door and her mind wasn't in her control. Like he knew she was just thinking about him, Edward's voice floated through the door.

"Is everything alright in there?" his voice full of tenderness and love made Bella become lightheaded and forget everything that was going on around her.

"Yes Edward I think I'm just fine, aren't you suppose to be getting ready or something….I mean you really shouldn't be outside you fiancée's door when she comes out." Bella sighed as she already knew his answer.

"I'm already done…I did that before you even took the dress out of the closet." Edward chuckled. "You should've know that by now."

"I did know I was just trying to give you a little hint that maybe you should go and help with something instead of sitting outside the door like a little puppy!" Bella replied as a grin quickly appeared upon her face.

"Oh I see…well apparently you don't want me here so I guess I'm going to have to go find something to keep me busy then…." Edward said with a bit of gloominess to his voice. "…but I will be back!"

Alice's eye's rolled as she continued to pin the dress wherever it needed to be pinned. Bella thought that it would take forever to get ready and she actually thought that she might be late to her own wedding. But who was she kidding Alice and Esme were wasting no time getting her ready at all, actually they were already done before the two hours were up before the wedding. Bella still had about an hour and a half before she was suppose to walk the aisle.

Bella had actually accepted the fact that in order to get what she wanted she must marry Edward in order for him to turn her into one of them. Over the months before the wedding she had actually really wanted to marry Edward and actually helped the whole Cullen family plan their wedding. As the date got closer and closer Bella's excitement had grown with every invitation that was sent out, even the one's to her mom Renee, and her dad Charlie. Even thought it had taken a long time for them to accept the fact that she was getting married so young, they both accepted their daughter and soon to be son-in-law.

"So Bella, what are you thinking about right now?" Esme whispered from beside Bella. Esme was so quiet that Bella didn't even know that she had come to sit beside her on the edge of Edward's bed.(Rather her bed she slept in whenever she slept at their house)

"Oh I was just remembering my parent's reaction when they finally received the wedding invitations." Bella laughed as she remember how Charlie's face was frozen in a permanent scowl when he received the invitation. "I know they didn't work out when they got married at my age but they just don't understand what me and Edward have."

"Well you just have to understand that they only want the best for you and they think that getting married at such a young age isn't going to help you." Esme replied with comfort in her voice.

"Yeah I know but ever since Edward left me that one time Charlie hasn't really "liked" him to say the least." Bella sighed. "All I want is for him to forgive him like I did and see that Edward is the one that is right one for me!"

"Well you have to remember how you reacted to the fact that we were no longer going to be around." Esme whispered as she stroked Bella's hair. "You didn't exactly continue on with your life….but you tried."

Bella's eye's started to water as she began to think of all the arguments that she had with Charlie about her behavior that was brought on due to the fact that she yearned to have Edward back in her life. It felt as if she was dead but still alive at the same time, she walked but wasn't really paying attention to the world that was going on around her. She had missed half of her senior year due to the heart break that she had felt and when she started to hang out with Jacob she felt herself come back to life again. Even Charlie saw a difference when she was with Jacob and would much rather her marry him then marry Edward any day.

Esme saw the pain in her eye's, and began to comfort her with her long pale fingers softly but quickly running through Bella's hair. "You know what you need! How about we go to my room and go look at some pictures of the family your fixing to join?"

Bella's eyes immediately looked up towards Esme as she slowly pulled herself off of the bed and after Esme. So many thoughts were going through her head at once: "What does Esme's and Carlisle's room look like? How come Edward didn't tell me about these pictures?" Before she knew it she was already at the doorway of Esme's room, which immediately took her breath away.

The walls were a dark red which glittered as the light touched every aspect of the spacious room. For a minute Bella almost forgot to breathe but as she slowly came back to reality her breathing picked up its normal pattern. All along the walls there were many pictures of the family even some from the early 1900's which was before some members of their family had joined. Of course there was no need for a bed but in the upper right hand corner sat one of the most extravagant beds that Bella had ever seen. Engraved on the headboard was a giant family tree that looked as if it had been more then a hundred years old, which it probably was. It was made out of the finest wood that possibly existed, and the sheets made it even more beautiful, if that was even possible. It was gold with red edging which really made the carving more extravagant then it normally would without the sheets.

"It's our family tree, every time we add another we put their name somewhere along the edge and it has been going strong for more then one hundred and thirty years." Esme quietly explained as she stood watching the expression on Bella's face.

"Wow….it's amazing! It's older then I thought it was and it is still in pristine condition!" Bella continued to gawk at the overly amazing bed.

"Well we didn't come in here for that did we?" Esme grinned as she began to make her way over to her closet. " We came to see some pictures of the family!"

The time passed as Bella and Esme flipped through thousands of pictures of their growing family. Everyone looked happy at that time but Bella was thinking about how things have been these past two years and began to think that they haven't really been happy since then. But before she could even go on thinking about their happiness, it was already time to walk down the aisle to meet her true love...Edward.


	3. The Wedding

Chapter 3:

The Wedding

Bella's hands were shaking so bad that she could barely keep a hold of the beautiful bouquet of white roses. Each rose had a little B & E imprint on the outside petals which Rosalie had helped with, ever since she told Bella her story Rosalie has come to accept Bella into her family. It took some time to finally convince her that becoming a vampire is what she really wanted even if it meant giving up all the human aspects of her life.

"Are you ready to head on down now Bella?" Alice's voice rang from behind her. "Because I will have to escort you to your dad then I have to go and enter the tent quickly, so I could take my spot on the alter!"

"Yeah I'm ready…I guess its now or never huh?" Bella tried to let out a laugh but instead a little squeal of nervousness escaped her lips. "I'm going to marry the man of my dreams!"

Alice let out a yip of excitement and slowly walked behind Bella as they went down the stairs to meet Charlie, who was waiting at the end of the hallway. A huge grin appeared on his face as he saw his daughter walking down the hall towards him. He always knew that he would get to walk his baby girl down the aisle, he just didn't know that it would be the summer after she graduated. To Charlie, Bella was still the teenager who came to live with him two years ago…the one who didn't know what to expect in Forks and now she was getting married.

Charlie quickly sighed as he looked into Bella's eye's. "Well don't you look gorgeous!"

"Oh dad!" Bella quickly gave him a hug so she didn't wrinkle her dress. "I'm so glad that your walking me down the aisle…I wouldn't want it to be anyone else."

Charlie chuckled as he grabbed Bella's arm and tucked it into his. "Are you ready to do this?"

"Of course I am dad, he's the perfect one for me and I am going to get married to him today!" Bella's eye's sparkled as she said this making Charlie understand that she really wanted to marry him.

With no other words to say Charlie started to walk his only daughter to the tent where Edward awaited to take her for his wife. Bella and Charlie got to the entrance to the tent, which was still closed so that Bella could make her grand entrance. Bella's heart was racing as Esme and Carlisle slowly started to raise the tent flaps to reveal the rest of the family and all of her friends. Everyone she knew was sitting in rows and rows of chairs in front of her, including her Renee and her step-dad Phillip. They were of course sitting in the front row with a camera which was already snapping a million of pictures by the minute.

But, surprisingly they weren't the one's that attracted her attention, instead it was Edward who stood at the alter in a breath taking white Armani suit. Nothing else seem to matter to her, all that she could see was Edward waiting to take her hand. Bella was to caught up in Edward that she didn't even pay attention to where she was stepping and ended up tripping over her own feet. The bouquet flew out of her hands and landed on the lap of her friend Angela while Charlie stopped Bella from hitting the ground.

"I'm…fine…" Bella choked out as her cheeks slowly started to change a darker shade of red. "Thanks Angie."

Fixing herself up again Bell quickly regained her balance and continued to make her way down the aisle that never seemed to end. Edward's lullaby filled her ears as she made her final steps to the alter, there she had to let Charlie go and sit in his seat by Phillip. Edward held out his hand to help her up the steps and watched her every move as she made her way across from him. His eye's were light and beautiful just the way she liked them and once Bella's eyes met his she could no longer hold her smile back. It was like Edward's eye's had the power to make her smile no matter how she was feeling and that was one of the many things that she loved about him.

"I love you." Edward mouthed as he continued to stare into Bella's eye's. "I will always love you."

With that said every one of Bella's doubts seem to have floated away in a matter of seconds, her heart melted as he had mouthed those words to her and she knew that she had made the right decision to marry Edward. As her doubts went away so did her nervousness which really made her look around for the first time since she had entered the tent. All her friends from school were sitting all around and they all looked like they were truly happy for her and Edward. Renee was still taking non-stop pictures but had to stop for a while so that she could put in another roll of film.

"Is the couple ready?" The priest asked as he opened his book in anticipation.

Together Edward and Bella shook their heads as they got ready to listen to everything that the priest had to say. Before they knew it the ceremony had already passed all the boring stuff and it was time for them to say their 'I Do's'.

"Do you Isabella Swan….take Edward Cullen as you lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, through sickness and through health all the days of you life?" the priest asked as he looked towards Bella.

"I do…" Bella said as she took Edward's hands and tangled her fingers to his.

"And do you Edward Cullen…take Isabella Swan as you lawfully wedded Wife to have and to hold, through sickness and through health all the rest of you life?" the priest once again asked.

"I do…" Edward said as he squeezed Bella's hands into his.

"Then with that I now pronounce you husband and wife!" The priest smiled as the final words escaped his mouth. "You may now kiss the bride!"

At the same time Bella and Edward leaned in to kiss each other like they had never kissed each other before. Edward of course was still being careful but he still kissed with more force that Bella almost would have fell if it wasn't for Edward's hands being right behind her.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I now pronounce….Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

Everyone stood up out of their seats as Edward and Bella walked down the long to the next tent that would hold the lavish reception. Behind them everyone followed in hopes to congratulate the newlyweds.


	4. The Reception

Chapter 4:

The Reception

Everything in Bella's life seemed complete as she stared into her husband's eye's, she couldn't believe it Edward was her husband. All the problems from the past slipped away from her mind as she danced to one of Edward's songs that he had composed on his piano. The beautiful melody flowed from one corner of the room to the next which made more people get up and dance along side the bride and the groom.

"Your eye's are so different today…they are amazing." Bella whispered into Edward's ear. His eyes were not just the happy topaz color but instead they sparkled every time he looked into Bella's eye's.

"It's all because of you my love!" Edward whispered back as he touched his mouth to her throat all the way up to her lips. "If I could dream…it would be of this day."

Bella laughed as Edward softly put his lips to hers, making her tremble with excitement as she waited for him to kiss her. He took his time as he continued to stare into her eye's and before Bella knew what was coming Edward kissed her like never before. The electricity that flowed between them came together in their lips making them both pull each other closer together. It was a good minute before they finally separated making them both be pulled back into reality.

"Wow…that was the best I have ever experienced with you…" Bella blushed as she traced his lips with her finger. "It was ELECTRIC!"

Edward laughed making everyone around them turn towards them, but as far a he knew him and Bella were alone. "It was electric wasn't it?"

Charlie gave a quick little cough. "Um…you don't mind if I dance with the lovely bride do you?"

"No, not at all Charlie." Edward took Bella's hand and passed her along to her father, who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Wow dad, I haven't seen you smile like that the whole time that I've been here…where has that smile been hiding exactly?" Bella chuckled as she began to dance with her father to another one of Edward's songs. "You sure are light on your feet."

"Why thank you Bella. Oh this smile has just been waiting to come out for your wedding day!" he replied but soon the smile faded in which Bella knew that he had come to tell her something serious.

"I see the look on your face dad…." Bella sighed. "What do you want to tell me?"

Charlie cleared his throat once again. "I guess I'm that easy to read then…well I just wanted to tell you that Billy is really worried about you and he would actually like to talk to you once this song is over…"

"Billy's actually here?!" a look of confusion crossed her face. "What exactly does he want to talk to me about anyways?"

"I don't know that your just going to have to ask him yourself when this song is over with." Like clockwork the song ended before Charlie had to say anything more.

Before Bella knew it she quickly separated from Charlie and went to look for her dear old friend Billy. Her anger rose as she went by the rows of tables that surrounded her on all sides, she knew that Billy was probably going to give her more crap about Edward but she only wanted to find out how Jacob was doing. He didn't reply to the invitation which meant that he probably hated her for getting married to his enemy, but she could not please both Edward and Jacob at the same time. As she reached the back of the tent she spotted Billy alone at the last table waiting with anxious eye's to talk to her.

"My dad said you wanted to talk to me…hmmm…I wonder what you could possibly want to tell me." Bella's sarcasm gave a hint of remorse but she wasn't really sure if Billy had heard it.

"I didn't want to come and ruin your wedding Isabella I just thought you should know how the pack is doing…." he coughed. "…that's all.

"Then why don't you tell me Billy, because as if you haven't noticed but this is my wedding that we are at and I kind of need to go and chat with other people as well." Bella could no longer contain all the hatred that she felt for Billy, she didn't know where it came from but all she knew was that she had a lot of it.

"Well I hope you know that Sam, Quil, & Embry had to take Jacob away thanks to you…" Billy said with as much hatred as Bella. "…so he wouldn't come here and stop you wedding to the _**Bloodsucker **__." _

Bella's eye's narrowed as she heard the word come out of Billy's mouth, he knew that she loathed that word he just didn't care at this point. "You know what Billy I'm glad they did that then….because now I am married to the man that I CHOSE. So you can go and tell Jacob I said that to because as far as I know…he is DEAD to me!"

Billy's face held a permanent scowl on it as he quickly wheeled himself out of the tent, anything to get him away from the Cullens which now included Bella.

Bella had no regret about what she just said as she marched back over to Edward and the rest of her now vampire family. Edward saw the anger upon her face but didn't want to ruin the perfect day by asking her what was wrong. Knowing exactly what to do to make her forget her troubles he grabbed her by the waist and turned her towards him. Edward lowered his face mere inches from Bella's and blew his sweet scent into her flared nostrils. "You can't be mad…it's the best day of our lives."

Of course that did the trick and before he knew it Bella was back to her smiling old self. "You definitely know how to make a girl fall head over heels for you." Bella said as she rested her head on Edward's shoulder. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me!" Bella continued to inhale his scent.

"I believe that we have gone over that a couple of times, and I believe I said that you are going to be the death of me because your just to damn perfect for me." Edward sniffed the tips of her hair that he had gathered in his hands. "So I think that we settled that!"

Before Bella could say reply to Edward, Charlie had once again made his way over to where they were. "Dad….I don't think I need a chaperone anymore I think a married woman can take care of herself."

"Oh Bella behave yourself, I just came over here to tell you that I'm going to take Billy home…he seems upset about something but he won't tell me." Charlie explained with a puzzled look upon his face.

"Well maybe he's just tired." Bella stole a quick glance up at Edward. "He probably just need to get some rest."

And with that said Charlie said his goodbye's to Bella and the rest of the family and took off to take Billy back to where he needed to be. Shaking her head Bella took Edward's hand and led him to a near by table so she could rest her feet for a little while.They sat and watched as everyone they knew had the time of their lives at the wedding including Mike Newton who just happened to get back together with Jessica.

This night was definitely the most amazing night of Edward's and Bella's life.


	5. Resurrecting the Past

Chapter 5:

Resurrecting the Past

Bella slowly stretched her arms as far as they could go as she slowly prepared for reality to come and hit her full on in the face. Last night was surely the best night of her life but for some reason she thought of it all as one long perfect dream. It all seemed to wonderful to ever be her life but as she opened her eye's she saw her dream man waiting for her to come and jump into his awaiting arms. For a split second Bella thought that she was still dreaming and quickly rubbed her eye's to make sure that she was awake.

"So we really did get married didn't we?" Bella blushed as she sat up in the middle of the circular bed. "It all just seemed like one big dream to me!"

Edward smiled her favorite crooked smile. "Nope it was all real…you are my wife and I am you AMAZING husband."

Bella giggled as she quickly jumped out of bed and ran full speed into Edward's muscled arms. He kissed the top of her head as he pulled her closer to his stone chest to smell the top of her head. "Mmmm…..strawberry my favorite." Edward continued to smell Bella's hair.

"I know it is….that's why I use it silly…" Bella turned her head slightly and started to kiss his biceps. "It reminds me of your amazingly beautiful scent."

If Edward could blush he would probably be blushing at this point, he loved it when Bella pointed out his amazing attributes just like he loved to point hers out as well.

"Wait….so if we really did get married yesterday then I really told Billy all that stuff?" Bella questioned with a bit of panic in her voice.

"I hate to say it but yes you did…" Edward's crooked smile pressed into a hard line. "I just didn't want to bring up that subject at the moment."

"I'm sorry I just couldn't help but think that I actually told him what I was thinking…I mean I always dreamt of telling him but those were only suppose to be in my dreams. Not in real life!." Bella's heart rate started to fluctuate as the reality of what happened between her and Billy finally sunk in. "Damn it!"

"Oh don't worry about it Bella I'm sure everything is going to be all right its just going to take some time of course but I think it will all work out in the end." Edward's velvety voice whispered in her ear. "Anyways….are you hungry."

Bella's hands touched her stomach and the realities of being a human came flooding back into her mind. "As a matter of fact I am!" she quietly patted her belly which made Edward laugh.

"Well I'm sure there is plenty left from the wedding, so I am sure we can go down stairs and find something for you to eat." Before Bella had the chance to agree with him, Edward had scooped her up in his arms and raced her down the stairs to the large kitchen. "Here we are."

"Well thank you Mr. Perfect." Bella stuck her tongue out and looked through the pantry and fridge, which was clearly only put in the house for her benefit. "Hmmm…I think I'm going to have some of this fabulous wedding cake!"

Bella scooped some of the icing onto her finger and quickly put it upon Edward's nose. Edward looked down which really made her laugh since she had never seen him cross-eyed and the icing made it all the better.

"What are you laughing at?" Edward asked as he scooped the icing off his nose and put it into his mouth.

"You of course….you just look so cute cross-eyed!" Bella said as she started to eat some of the wonderfully decorated wedding cake.

"Ha ha very funny…" Edward said with as he stared at Bella with a playful glare. "…you just wait, I will get you back sooner or later."

With a quick smile Edward's way Bella continued to eat while many thoughts started to run through her head. So many questions she still had to ask Edward yet she didn't exactly know how to bring them up to him at the moment. It was the day after the wedding and everything was perfect -at least she thought anyway- and she didn't want to ruin it by invading him with all the questions.

As if he already knew what she was thinking Edward quickly opened his mouth. "What are you thinking about Bella?" His topaz eye's struck her and made her drop her fork on the plate.

"I'm thinking a lot of things actually…" Bella was thinking about asking about some of the questions now but she decided not to, so Edward could try and force it out of her like she knew he would.

"Oh come on Bells you know that I will eventually get it out of you, so how about you save me the trouble and tell me." Edward spoke with such sincerity.

Bella knew that he was right and before she thought about it anymore she finally broke down and started her interrogation. "When you left me the first time…." Edward's lips pressed into a thin line. "…I noticed that you just happened to go through my room before you left, what exactly did you do with the picture and the CD you gave me?" Bella's eye's searched his hoping to find out what he was thinking about since she had once again brought up the past.

"I know leaving you was a mistake Bella and I have told you that many times before, so why do you still go and question me about it?" he could no longer look into her eye's as he waited to here what she had to say.

"I'm not questioning you about It okay?! I'm just wondering what the hell you did with the stuff that you took away from me." Bella tried to keep her voice calm as she slowly started to poke around her cake. "I knew I shouldn't have even told you what I was thinking about…"

The air in the kitchen was tense, but no one wanted to break the awkward silence that sat dangling between her and Edward. They both sat there looking away from each other as if ashamed by the word's that sat unspoken between them.

"I still have them…" Edward whispered, finally breaking the silence. "I was just unsure if you wanted them back due to the fact that it would probably bring up the part of the past we wouldn't want to talk about." His hands reached up and grabbed Bella's face, making her turn and look at him. "I never wanted to hurt you like that and I did…I regret it every day."

Bella's eye's started to collect tears in the corner's and she could tell that any minute they were bound to spill over the edge. She wanted to say something but her throat was dry and her mouth wouldn't open, as if it was telling her that it wasn't her turn to speak yet. To keep from crying Bella's eye's looked up to one of the corner's of the kitchen, anything to keep her from looking into Edward's eye's right now.

"Oh Bella, don't go crying now…" Edward spoke with the sweetest voice possible.

"I'm trying not to as you can tell but every time I think about that time I feel…." Bella couldn't finish the sentence. "I'm sorry I even brought it up."

Before she knew it, Bella was crying the tears that have been building up since Edward had returned. She wanted to stop she didn't want to cry in front of Edward but the hot tears continued to stream down the sides of her face…and they didn't seem like they were going to stop anytime soon. As if he knew why she was crying, Edward carefully lifted her up and set her in his lap as he let her cry into his chest. Seeing her cry like that made him feel guilty but he knew that he had to let her get it out of her system, he was just hoping that it would be the last time they ever have this conversation again.

"I love you…" Bella whispered as she choked through her tears.

"I love you too." Edward whispered back as he continued to listen to the soft cries of his Bella.


	6. Interrupted Bliss

Chapter 6:

Interrupted Bliss

"Are you done?" Edward questioned as he wiped away the remaining tears. "Because I don't think I could take anymore Bella."

Bella repositioned herself on Edward's lap. "Yeah I think I am….sorry its just that I have been holding in those tears since you came back…." she sighed "…so I had to let them out before I had a mental breakdown.

Edward laughed as he pulled his arms tightly around her and just held her there for what seemed like hours, in Bella's mind anyway. The air was no longer filled with tension instead it was filled with the electricity that flowed between them.

"So I guess the air is clear in here?" Alice asked as she walked into the kitchen with Jasper right behind her. "Because I have been dieing to see the happily married couple!"

Alice floated to Edward's side and rested her arm on his shoulder. Jasper still stood about five feet away from Bella but it was still a lot closer then she was use to. This was her family now and she had finally gotten use to all of them, even Rose. Who she always thought hated her until she had told Bella her story about how she became a _vampire._

"Well we came and we saw…." Jasper spoke barely opening his lips. "I think they need their time alone."

Bella could tell that Jasper was thirsty but she was still glad that he had enough control to get as near as he was right now. "You know what I think Edward should go accompany Jasper hunting while Alice and I go down to visit Charlie." Bella smiled, happy to have thought of a plan all by herself.

"You don't have to do this Bella….It's just the day after your wedding." Jasper said as he stared into Bella's eye's. " I know you want to spend the day with _HIM _and _ONLY HIM_…"

"Jasper….Jasper….Jasper….I can see the hunger in your eye's, so don't worry about it…I think I can stand being apart from Edward for a couple of days." The idea seemed good at the time, but now that Bella truly thought about it she would really miss Edward. But she knew that Jasper needed him, so before she could even stop them Bella quickly started to speak. "Now you guys should go right now because I want to go down and see Charlie."

"I guess you've talked me into it, thanks a lot Bella…" Jasper spoke as a smile spread across his face. "…Your really as sweet as you smell."

Bella's face flooded with color as she looked away from Jasper's gaze, but soon felt the room go back to its normal atmosphere. This she knew was Jasper's doing, but she had really come to appreciate it when the tension had got a little too high at times. In a blink of an eye Jasper and Edward were ready to go off and hunt, which they really needed to do, since Bella got a good look at their faces. They both had dark purple shadow's beneath their eye's and the topaz color of their eye's was slowly fading to black

As they quickly made their way to the back door, Edward stopped and turned around to face his beautiful Bella. "I will miss you and remember to take care of my heart because I am leaving it here with you, like always." Edward grabbed Bella by the waist and lifted her off of her feet so that she would be able to reach his lips, and before Bella knew it she was caught up in one of the amazing kisses between her and Edward.

His left hand was tangled in her hair while his right was on her lower back to push her body closer to his, which only made Bella become light headed as he pushed himself away. Like always they both came up gasping for air as they looked into each other's eyes. "Now you be good now…and please….please! Stay out of trouble." Edward quickly kissed Bella once more and slipped out the back door with Jasper right behind him.

"Well I must say that that was one of the more powerful kisses…" Bella had forgotten all about Alice due to Edward's kiss so the sound of Alice's voice woke her up.

"Yeah I must say that too….well I'm going to go take a shower and get ready to see Charlie…" Bella paused for a moment. "…you will still come with me right?"

Alice's face lit up. "Of course Bella…I mean you only mentioned to Edward that I would so I am going to!" With out anymore hesitation Alice quickly rushed Bella to go and get ready.

"Charlie is going to be so happy that your coming to visit him…wait until you see his face!" Alice said as she sat outside of the restroom door. "Its as if your going to live with him again…"

"But I'm not going to am I? I mean I have absolutely no reason to go live with him…right Alice?" Bella started to panic as she turned off the water. "Because I am really happy here…"

Alice let out a soft laugh. "No your not moving back in…I just said that its _like _your moving in with him again…goodness Bella what is the matter with you now a days?"

Bella just shrugged her shoulder's as she quickly brushed out her hair and pulled it into a bun just above her shoulder blades. While Alice chatted about other things Bella's mind was elsewhere, actually it was somewhere where she didn't want to think about. Jacob Black. For some reason that's all her mind could think about at the moment and she didn't really know how to face telling Alice about what she was thinking about. The guilt built up on her shoulder's until Bella just couldn't take it anymore. She had to apologize to Billy for the way that she treated him at the reception, she just didn't know how to do it with Alice watching her every move.

Before she knew what she was even doing Bella quickly started to talk. "Hey Alice…are you ready to go…because I am!"

"Yeah Bella let's go!" Alice grabbed Bella's wrist and led her down the stairs. "I can't wait to see Charlie again…can you?"

Bella gave a nervous laugh as she quickly shook her head yes and slid into Edward's Volvo. As usual Alice sped her way through all the twists and turns until they were in front of Charlie's house, which took less then five minutes.

Before Bella got out of the car Alice's hand pulled on her wrist making her sit back down. "I smell _dog…_are you still talking to him Bella?" Alice sneered. "I thought you told Billy to give him that little message?"

"I did Alice but apparently he didn't get it!" Bella couldn't help but feel a little flutter in her stomach. "Maybe I need to talk to him in order for the message to break through…"

"I don't know about that Bella, I thought you were pretty clear about you wanted, I didn't think you would want to talk to him after all that drama…" Alice held her breath in order not to smell the werewolf that sat waiting for her in her Charlie's house. "I don't find it very safe…"

"Alice I think I will be just find, I mean Edward trusted me with him I think if he can trust me….so can you…" Without another word Bella slipped out from behind Alice's hand and went to go meet her fate that awaited her inside.

For the first time since Bella has lived In forks she knocked upon Charlie's door, it felt really weird yet also comforting because she no longer lived under the strict watch of her father. Her knuckles rapped the door three times and then were still as she awaited to here her father approach the door. It took longer then Bella thought before she heard her father's feet drag over to open the door.

"Bells! Hey sweetheart…what made you come here and visit your old man?" Charlie's sleepy eye's came to life as he let Bella In. "Oh and you brought Alice as well, this is a real surprise to me!"

"Hey dad! I just wanted to see how you were doing without me, and I might even make you dinner if you would like me to!" Bella faked the enthusiasm as she looked over her shoulder to see if Jacob was in the living room. "Is someone here dad?"

A smile snuck up on Charlie's face. "Actually there is someone here….he came to see how I was doing but now that you are here I think he will be much more excited to learn how you are…" he nodded his head to the restroom. "Jacob should be out in a minute…"

"Joy…" Alice mumbled to low for Charlie to hear. "So Charlie has anything exciting happen at the station?"

"Not lately, things are finally calm around here…" he laughed. "…I was really worried that there would be more killings but there haven't been!"

Alice and Bella quickly locked eye's for a second as they both thought about what had happened a little over three months ago.

"Well….Well…..look who just happened to appear on your doorstep Charlie…" a deep voice sounded from upstairs. "If it isn't Isabella _Cullen_." Jacob's rough voice repulsed the last name."

"Can I talk to you outside for a moment Jake…" Bella Glared.

"I guess I can take a moment out of my busy life to talk to you…." Jacob glared just as hard back but it was more intimidating that Bella's. Because of the fact that Jacob was a werewolf might have helped a bit.

At exactly the same time Bella and Jacob turned and stalked out to the rainy world of Forks. They both walked a little ways so that they would be out of earshot of both Alice and Charlie, before they started yelling at one another.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?! I mean checking on Charlie like he is a little boy…." Bella yelled. "…I don't think he needs your help anymore!"

"I know that Bella, but he is my father's best friend and I just want to make sure that he's alright since you up and left him like you did!" Jacob could barely contain his anger, ever muscle in his body shook making it look like he could transform at any moment.

"I think you need to calm down Jake….we wouldn't want the big bad wolf to get shot now do we?" Bella folded her arms. "Hmmmmm….now that I think about it…that doesn't sound half bad!"

"Oh I bet that doesn't to you! Gosh Bella I thought you were different…you were suppose to be my best friend, what the hell happened to that?" Jacob started to pace back and fourth,

"I think that's all gone to shit now…because I have my family and I have what I want and possibly in a few weeks I'll be what you can't stand!" a look of defiance appeared upon Bella's face. "Then I won't have to worry about you or Billy anymore…"

Jacob put his fists to his temple's and tried to calm himself down, but didn't look as if he was doing any good. "I hope you happy Bella because I know I'm not…so you can just go live your fucked up life with you _bloodsuckers_!"

Bella's eye's watched as Jacob ran into the forest to transform to what he really was.


End file.
